All We Know is Falling
by CompletelyDone
Summary: The art of falling can include- but is not limited to- a faster heartrate, butterflies, and the potential to get hurt. Falling for your best friend is no different. Years 5-7.


All along Platform 9 ¾, parents were hugging, kissing, and wishing their children a good year. One parent in particular was heard above the rest.

"Rosie, no boys!" the man with flaming red hair yelled to a teenager walking in the opposite direction. The two were no doubt related- they shared the same hair, eyes, and nose. And in cases such as this one, they even shared the same easily-annoyed temper.

Rolling her eyes at the man she called dad, Rose Weasley sported a thumbs up and fake smile before walking away hastily before Ron had the chance to embarrass her, which he was quite famous for doing. Well, that and helping to save the entire wizarding world as they knew it, along with her mother and uncle of course.

She could sense a million pairs of eyes on her as she scouted the station. The pointing and whispering amongst first years and their families was something that Rose usually laughed at with her family, but that was the last thing on her mind today. Her father may have told her to stay away from the entire male population, which she had no trouble doing, but her best friend was the one exception.

Spotting his mess of hair above the crowd, Rose let out a shriek and broke out into a run. "Guess who!" she jumped onto the blonde's back and hugged him tightly.

The boy snickered, and Rose could tell that he was wearing that fabulous grin she loved. "Rosie, I know you love me but what have I told you about attacking me in public?" the boy turned his head to wink at her before swinging her around in a circle. "Whoops, sorry dad!"

Rose looked up from the concrete floor to see the boy's father take a step away from them to avoid being hit, "Quite alright son. And how are you Miss Weasley?" he asked with a straight face when Rose's feet touched ground. His bleach blonde hair and misty grey eyes were nearly exactly like his son's, but far more serious.

"Better now that I'm going to Hogwarts!" the man's straight face threatened a smile at the young girl's reply. Rose never understood why her parents didn't care for Draco Malfoy. Sure, he and his father used to be Death Eaters, but people change. If you were to ask Rose, Draco was funny, smart, and one heck of a father- seeing how Scorpius turned out. He wore a serious façade most days, but he was very easily cracked.

"Well, have a good year Scorpius. You mother and I are very proud of you, and you as well Miss Weasley, for becoming prefects," he whispered something to his son then disappeared in the rising smoke on the platform.

Clearly, what his father had told him had not been expected, for Scorpius' face was covered in bewilderment.

"What is it Scorp?"

Scorpius cleared his throat, "Nothing my Rosie-Posie!" He wrapped the girl tightly in his strong arms for the first time in months.

Rose winced at the nickname, "That's not my name Scorpy-Poo!"

"Fair enough," the boy stuck his tongue out childishly. He ran his hand through his hair after he stepped back to look at her- his own special trademark for when he was thinking.

Rose scowled at him with worry, "Scorp what's up with you today? Did you breathe too much American air or what?" she joked. Scorpius had spent the summer in Colorado, America. Rose, of course had done her fair share of reading up on it before he left, and was amazed at the beauty she read about. Scorpius had owled her several times about the mountains and rivers, and even sent her some muggle pictures, all of which nearly killed his owl Casanova.

"Must've been the altitude or something," he shook his head of his thoughts, "I'm fine though. How about we go find your cousin?" he smirked. Rose threw her arm around his waist and Scorpius did the same. "You know… we would be awfully good at one of those three-legged race things that muggles do!" he smiled with remembrance.

Rose laughed in understanding as she recalled the first time that she and Scorp became friends.

_Third year Scorpius pranced down the hallway leading to the Hogwarts library. He had had a marvelous day, complete with his best friend Al Potter, butterbeer, and invisibility cloaks. Hogsmeade was ten times better than his father had ever let on and he was excited for the next one, whenever that was. However, life did not stop for awesome weekends. Scorpius had yet to do two rolls of parchment on animagi for DADA, and half of his essay on survival charms left to do. Aside from being very carefree about things and leaving lots of room for Quiddich, Scorpius was a very good student who put his schoolwork as his primary focus. His grades were always high and he was almost top of his class._

_As he rounded a corner, he saw a small girl with fluffy red hair sitting near the wall. "Rose?" he called out to the girl he knew was his best mate's cousin. Scorpius didn't really know her, but she was close to Al, so they always seemed to be around each other anyways. When she looked up, her red eyes and silent tears motivated him to drop his books run to her. " What's wrong?"_

"_I tripped. I think I broke my ankle," she replied. Scorpius then noticed how she was gripping her ankle fiercely and wincing in pain._

"_Well no offense Weasley, but I'd think you could fix that on your own. You're the smartest witch in our year for crying out loud!"_

_She gave a small smile to the compliment. She was no doubt the smartest witch, student even, in her year. "I was going to the library to finish our Charms essay and I left my wand in the tower." She felt silly to admit to such a thing. After all, what is a witch without her wand?_

_He extended his arm to her. She gripped his hand tightly and pulled herself up, supporting herself on her left ankle. They began walking, rather, hobbling together down the hallway towards the Hospital Wing, arms firmly around the other. "You know," he broke the silence, "we could be pretty good at that muggle game!"_

"_The three-legged race?"_

_He smiled down at her, "That's the one!"_

Scorpius pulled open the compartment door for Rose, which was awarded with the screeches of Alice Longbottom and his best friend. Rose. Gosh she looked… wow. Before he had boarded with Rose, his father had whispered to him "She looks good, son." But he wouldn't have needed his father's opinion to notice that his Rosie looked older and prettier. Again, he shook his head trying to rid himself of those thoughts. They were best friends, it was weird that he was thinking about her that way. He watched in fascination as the two girls embraced while talking a hundred miles an hour. Alice, like both Rose and Scorpius, took after her father with short brown hair and piercing chocolate eyes.

"Scorp!" He heard his best mate squeal, mimicking the girls. Albus Potter ran up to him and grabbed the boy around the waist and started swaying on the spot with him.

Alice was the first to break the following silence. "Al, I like you far more as a boy!" Poor Alice turned bright red and looked at the floor after admitting this.

"We all do," Rose cut in with a smile.

Alice threw Rose a grateful look. It was common knowledge, well to Scorpius and Rose anyways, that Alice fancied Al… a lot. She was never very outgoing to begin with, so it was understandable why she had never told anyone. Of course, Al was pretty thick-headed and much too dumb when it came to girls to realize anything. The latter of which could explain why he bounded over to Alice to tickle her.

"And I rather like you as a girl, so let's keep it that way!" he grinned at her.

Al had always shamelessly, yet unconsciously flirted with Alice, so seeing him stand over her while she laid on the seat laughing uncontrollably was nothing new, but just as awkward as ever for the other two.

Scorpius closed the compartment door in an effort to muffle the noise his friends were making. He caught Rose's mischievous smirk, eyes flashing brighter than he remembered them ever doing before. He swallowed hard and smiled back at her, trying to ignore the weird fluttering feeling he was getting in the pit of his stomach.


End file.
